


Five Movies Gibbs quoted to Tony...

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.<br/>Plus one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Movies Gibbs quoted to Tony...

1\. X-Men: First Class (2011)

In the last few weeks Ziva and McGee’s bickering has become especially vicious and nearly constant.

“Your boyfriend is as imaginary as Tony’s new girlfriend,” McGee snaps at Ziva one day when he thinks the two of them are alone.

Tony rounds the corner with a Gibbs worthy smirk. “It is true my ‘girlfriend’ is imaginary,” He flashes a ‘what can you do’ look at Ziva. “But it’s you who’s imaging her Probie. I never said I was seeing a new girl because I’m not.”

“Who was that adorable young man who gave you a ride home on his motorcycle last night McGee?” Ziva asks innocently, apparently ignoring Tony entirely.

Tony never said he was above gossip mind you, “That does sound rather… intimate Timmy.”

McGee blushes at their obvious implications. “He’s a friend from MIT. My car was in the shop getting new tires and he only has the bike. He was helping out. Which has nothing to do with the fact that you keep talking about a man who doesn’t exist.”

“You’ve got a visitor downstairs Ziva,” Gibbs announces as he and Abby enter the bullpen. He makes a quick gesture at Tony and then instructs, “Go to lunch. All of you.”

Ten minutes later at one of the cozy little cafes a few blocks from the Yard Tony is ordering just as a loud shout of “I knew he wasn’t your boyfriend!” rings around the café.

Tony groans, “Was half an hour’s peace too much to ask?”

Gibbs smirks at him, “Peace was never an option.”

Tony shakes his head, “You’re not broody enough to pull that off.”

Abby grins, “He could totally be Magneto!”

“Too much the hero,” Tony declares grinning back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2\. Captain America (2010)

A quick glance is all it takes to see the two guys watching the bottom of the stairs. And the two outside the club entrance on the second floor. Gibbs pulls off his jacket, gun and badge. Tony eyes him warily, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m not the one who runs toward the bombs, Tony.”

“No, but you’re the one who seems to think he’s Superman.”

“I never did look good in spandex and you’d make a lousy Lois Lane.”

“Which superhero do you think you are then?”

“I’d be more inclined to say Captain America.”

“Too bad I’m not clever or handy enough to be Tony Stark then.”

“You think Ironman and Cap are doing it?”

“All that shouting about putting on the suit? Oh yeah, Cap has an armor kink.”

“I do like you in your Kevlar.”

“Kinky bastard,” Tony laughs. “I’m watching your six, but I say again don’t do anything stupid.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

He laughs again, “God how I love you, Jethro. Even if there’s no way I’m Bucky either.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3\. Fright Night (2011)

Senior has been staying with them almost a week when he announces he has a date. It turns out to be with the neighborhood busybody. A fact that tickles Tony to no end.

“She’s a perfectly nice woman Junior.”

“If you enjoy having your every move observed and reported to anyone in hearing distance she’s perfectly nice.”

“You doing something you don’t want people knowing about?”

“No. But the speculation about my role in my sex life is not something I appreciate.”

“Fair enough, but maybe if she has her own life to distract her she won’t spend time discussing yours.”

Tony shrugs. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Gibbs smirks, “That doesn’t narrow it down. That’s like, mini-golf and sushi.”

Tony groans a little, “That one you remember?” The secretive little half smile is the only response he gets.

“I won’t return the sentiment as I know you’d just ignore me anyway,” Senior announces as he leaves the house.

“He’s right about that,” Gibbs confirms easily. “So sex, or cheesy horror movies? You know which I prefer.”

“I’m beginning to question that actually.”

“I’ll have to show, not tell, then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4\. Toy Story (1995)

When they pull the investigation into seventy-five t-shirt cannons filled with stuffed bunnies being rigged up to shoot the members of the senate appropriations committee as they inspected a new aircraft carrier the general absurdity is a little much for the team.

McGee asks several times if it’s technically even a crime.

Tony silently agrees that while the fact that the man got the access to set it up is disturbing the ‘assault’ itself is a bit of joke.

When they catch him it turns out the guy is bat shit crazy. Surprise, surprise.

He’s been ranting in the general direction of Gibbs for almost an hour when he finally says enough to arrest him for assault.

Gibbs stands, waits a few seconds for Swinton to stop speaking and says calmly, “You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity.”

Tony is barely containing a smile when Gibbs rejoins him in the hall, “When did we even watch that one?”

“I honestly don’t remember,” Gibbs shrugs, “but I guess it stuck.”

McGee comes out of the observation room before Tony can respond but he does find himself randomly humming “you’ve got a friend in me” the rest of the day.

By the time they leave for the night McGee is humming it too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5\. RED (2010)

Tony’s been undercover a whole week when Volker finally comes into the bar asking for him. The exchange goes smoothly. Until the secret service bursts in to arrest Volker for counterfeiting the bills he’d just made the buy with.

Tony surrenders meekly, it’s a good cover and it isn’t blown as yet. The legal department can handle the pissing contest on their own.

Unfortunately one of the agents, Matteson, recognizes him and it’s obvious in the moment before he realizes that Tony must be undercover. To cover he sneers at Tony, “Thought I told you I’d kick your ass if you got up to your old tricks again.”

“This is a new trick actually,” Tony offers flippantly. “P-90s this time.”

As if choreographed Matteson takes a swing at Tony and Tony in turn lays him out on his ass.

Two of the others have him on his stomach in cuffs seconds later. Tony grins broadly, “I’ll just sue you from brutality.”

“Try it,” Matteson scoffs, “Who’s going to back you up, this sack of shit?”

“You kiss your mother that mouth Agent? You should be ashamed.”

“You’d sell your mother for a wooden nickel.”

Tony lets the banter follow them out when he notes that Volker seems to be buying it.

Gibbs is waiting when they reach secret service head quarters.

Matteson un-cuffs Tony and rubs at his own jaw, “You could’ve pulled your punches.”

“And you could have been a professional and not started to automatically nod at me like we were old pals.”

“Why were you on Volker anyway?” Matteson asks rather than responding.

“We were trying to find who was buying stolen Navy weapons and selling them on to militant groups in the middle east. Heard he was looking for a new supplier when his old one went on assignment and there you go.”

Gibbs takes Tony’s elbow and comments to Matteson, “Legal will call in the morning.” He hustles Tony into his car and shakes his head, “I remember the Secret Service being tougher.”

Tony almost wets himself laughing and gasping, “My god… Love You… So much… Right… Now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

+1

“You’re not going to bombard us with dialog from Magnum or Hawaii 5-0 the whole case, are you?” Gibbs asks quietly as they deplane at Pearl. Ziva and McGee are bickering a few yards ahead of them.

“If I promise not to could we stay a few days without the probies after the case is put to bed?”

“Want to try surfing?”

“Read about this place in Oahu that rents little houses with private bits of beach. Figured I might bribe you into some trunks and we’d make out in the surf like a couple of honeymooners.”

“That a hint?”

“Wasn’t meant to be. You need hints to read me now?”

Gibbs laughs, “No, I suppose I really don’t.”

“When I want you to marry me I’ll propose. You’ve had more than enough practice at it for one lifetime.”

“And if I get tired of waiting?”

“I doubt I’ll give you the chance, but you can surprise me if you must.”

"Fair enough."


End file.
